


Any day you wake up, maybe you die

by Allalabeth



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, Politics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El continente Tenipuri está dividido. Cada una de esas divisiones políticas comandada bajo uno de los Lords. Rikkai, bajo las implacables órdenes de Lord Yukimura, lo único que intenta hacer es aprovechar la ambición ajena y las tensiones para adueñarse de lo que les corresponde por derecho: el control absoluto y el trono sobre el que se sienta Sakaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hay dos clases de personas: las que se preocupan por las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas

**Author's Note:**

> WIP en el que posiblemente no vaya a trabajar en un futuro próximo. Cada una de las partes puede ser considerada como un ficlet independiente.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi. El úniverso, los palacios y las tramas políticas son todo cosa de mi cabeza.

Yanagi Renji, el estratega de Lord Rikkai, paseaba por su habitación del castillo inquieto. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo la mesa que había en un rincón. En ella, pequeñas piezas de madera representaban a sus rivales. Por el norte, el banderín azul indicaba las tropas de Lord Seigaku. Por el Este, Lord Higa avanzaba hacia ellos con una fuerza que podría suponer peligro. Al Oeste, Lord Shitenhouji empezaba a mover sus fichas. Y, en el sur, el poderoso Lord Hyoutei.

En las manos de Renji estaba encontrar la forma más positiva para ellos de llevar la situación. Pero, ciertamente, las variables del asunto complicaban demasiado su función. Un golpe firme perturbó sus pensamientos.

—¿Sir Yanagi?— preguntó un paje a través de la puerta—. Lord Rikkai quiere veros en la sala del consejo.

Antes de salir de la sala, echó un último vistazo a la posición de las piezas. Suspiró y salió para reunirse con Seiichi y los demás. En cuanto puso un pie en la sala, Lord Rikkai, que había estado esperando su presencia, empezó a hablar.

—Como todos sabéis, hay dos clases de personas: las que se preocupan por las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas. Nosotros, todos nosotros— un gesto lánguido de su mano señaló a las siete personas que lo acompañaban—. somos del segundo tipo. Genichirou.

—Por eso, somos como somos y estamos en dónde estamos— Sanada Genichirou era el mejor de los guerreros de Lord Rikkai. Su mano derecha y siempre sentado a la diestra del señor—. Nuestros enemigos no son así. Nuestros enemigos, empiezan a creer la estupidez de que pueden enfrentarse a nosotros— hizo un sonido desdeñoso y burlón al pensarlo—. Es nuestro deber darles una lección.

—Los destrozaré a todos.

Yanagi sonrió ante las palabras arrogantes de Kirihara Akaya. Era el sobrino de Lord Rikkai, el más joven de sus siete consejeros y un luchador tan talentoso y despiadado como vulnerable ante otras cuestiones.

—Yo no pienso ir detrás de Akaya para contarle los cadáveres— se quejó Marui, apartando un mechón de cabello rojo de delante de los ojos.

—No deberíamos enfrentarnos a ellos de esa forma exclusivamente— opinó sabiamente Yagyuu.

—Para eso tenemos a Renji con nosotros— expuso Lord Rikkai con una sonrisa. Todas las miradas se fijaron en él. Suspiró. Yanagi sabía que tenía razón y el resultado de sus análisis era perfecto. Eso no significaba que se sintiese cómodo dirigiendo los actos de todos.

—No podemos usar la fuerza contra todos. Ganaríamos, pero las bajas serían demasiado importantes y conllevarían problemas internos. No seríamos capaces de mantener la estabilidad. La vía política es demasiado lenta y el rey Sakaki siempre ha favorecido a Lord Hyoutei. Los asesinatos sigilosos tampoco funcionarían. No tenemos suficientes asesinos para hacer el trabajo rápido. Propongo que nos decantemos por utilizar todos los caminos.

—¿Si puedes ir por todos los frentes para que conformarte con uno?— dijo en voz alta Jackal, absolutamente complacido con la idea.

—Para eso necesitamos clasificar a nuestros enemigos: los que se preocupan por las cosas no nos interesan. Eso ya deja fuera a Lord Rokkaku, uno de los aliados más importantes de Lord Seigaku. En apariencia, nuestra atención tiene que caer únicamente –y es fundamental que los demás piensen que nuestra atención va a parar a ellos _exclusivamente_ – a Lord Higa y su principal aliado Lord Nagoya. Ellos son de los que actúan. Y la política es absurda con gente como Kite Eishiro. Recomendaría que Sir Jackal, Lord Kirihara y Sir Marui se llevasen tropas suficientes y se encargasen del Este.— miró directamente a Yukimura, que asintió y lo instó a proseguir con una sonrisa.— Antes de empezar con los preparativos para eso, Lord Yagyuu debería ser enviado a la corte de Lord Hyoutei. Lo óptimo sería que pasase un mes entre ellos antes de que nosotros nos movamos aquí. A Lord Hyoutei le interesa que Higa y Nagoya desaparezcan.

—No hay que olvidar que lo que Atobe quiere es el trono de Sakaki— intervino Sanada sin mostrar ninguna emoción en la expresión. Yanagi las presentía, pero le fastidiaba no saber hasta qué punto Genichirou estaba involucrado con Lord Hyoutei. No dudaba de su fidelidad a Seiichi. Probablemente no habría nadie más leal a Seiichi en todo el mundo. Pero había tenido algo con Lord Hyoutei y nadie sabía exactamente el que.

—Por eso necesitamos a Lord Yagyuu allí— Yanagi miró directamente al hombre de gafas—. Nadie domina mejor que él las fachadas políticas. Estará allí, y cuando Lord Hyoutei solicite información sobre cómo va nuestra campaña en el este, le dará la cantidad que nos convenga que sepa. Asegurándose de que no hay ni un solo punto por el que entrar en la coartada de diplomático. Así, Lord Hyoutei no se arriesgará a asesinar sin motivos de peso a un enviado político.

Hubo una pausa de varios momentos y volvió sobre su análisis una vez más. Se acercaban a la parte en la que tenía dudas.

—Lord Shitenhouji y Lord Fudomine no son un peligro para nuestra posición. Están empezando a sentirse incómodos por la amenaza de Lord Higa en el este y el aumento de territorios de Lord Seigaku en el norte. Por si eso fuese poco, nunca se han fiado de Lord Hyoutei. A nosotros no nos afecta directamente, pero debería ir yo allí con una alianza de protección y defensa bajo el brazo. Firmarán. Y, con ese tratado tendremos asegurados los cabos más débiles.

—Todavía no nos has hablado de Lord Seigaku.

—Está rodeado de personas muy diferentes— suspiró—. Conozco a su estratega— y no quiso recordar más la sonrisa de Sadaharu. Le llegaba con hacerlo en sueños—. Es bueno. Antes pecaba de poca fe, pero ahora no sé si sigue teniendo el mismo defecto. Es casi tan bueno como yo, y eso explica porque han subordinado a tantos lords. Incluyendo al esquivo Lord ST Rudolph.

—¿Deshacerse del estratega solucionaría el problema?— preguntó Yukimura mirándolo fijamente. Yanagi sabía que estaba probando su fidelidad. Pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en algún lugar profundo. Una palabra y Sadaharu estaría muerto. Niou, al lado de Yagyuu, le dedicó una de sus sonrisas ladeadas.  
—No— dijo al fin. No lo hacía por Sadaharu. Era cierto. Matarlo a él no cambiaría nada—. Lord Seigaku es el problema.

—Previsible— dijo Sanada encogiéndose de hombros. Yukimura dejó una mano encima del hombro del más alto instándolo a continuar—. Tezuka es fuerte y noble. Trata a su pueblo bien y lo quieren. Su mano derecha, Lord Oishi, es el catalizador de toda la admiración que sienten todos hacia él. No son rivales para nosotros, pero una batalla contra ellos nos causaría demasiadas bajas. Y, después, jamás podríamos volver a ese pueblo hacia nuestra causa. Nos odiarían.

—Entonces, será mejor que yo me ocupe de Seigaku— Niou se alejó de Yagyuu y fue a sentarse sobre la mesa de Lord Rikkai. Era el único que se permitía tales indolencias en presencia de su Señor.

—No es tan fácil, Lord Niou— replicó Yanagi con el ceño fruncido—. Parece ser que Lord Seigaku ha apadrinado a Lord Echizen y lo va a convertir en su heredero. Es uno de los mejores guerreros del reino.

—No me voy a enfrentar a él en combate abierto. Ni a Lord Tezuka tampoco— la sonrisa creció un poco más—. Ofendería a la profesión si les propusiese un duelo.

—Lord Hyoutei y Lord Higa ya han enviado sus mejores asesinos a Seigaku— informó Yagyuu repentinamente serio, mirando con algo que a Yanagi le pareció reproche la arrogancia de Niou—. Los dos fueron devueltos a sus respectivos señores inconscientes, sin recuerdos y con una nota que se rumorea que decía “ _No aceptamos asesinos. La política de la casa es reconvertirlos en miembros no peligrosos de la sociedad. Podéis agradecérmelo donando dinero a vuestros pobres._ ” Por lo que sé, cuando se recuperaron tuvieron que aprender a hacerlo todo de nuevo y perdieron esas cualidades extraordinarias que los destacaban entre los asesinos.

—Eso es interesante— musitó Lord Rikkai mirando a Yanagi—. ¿Cómo lo han logrado?

—Ni siquiera creo que haya un método para algo así.

—¿Magia?

—No lo sé— y todos sabían que nadie odiaba más que Yanagi no saber.

—¿Quién es su “asesino” oficial?

—Parecen ser de la idea de que los asesinatos no son una buena forma de actuar...

—Que imbéciles… 

—¿Y estás princesitas son tan peligrosas?

Marui y Akaya hablaron al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado. Sus voces ponían sonido a los pensamientos de todos los demás.

— Se consideran “ _buena_ ” gente— el desprecio de Yagyuu por lo que implicaba el calificativo era más que evidente.

—La única posibilidad que se me ocurre...— musitó Yanagi, volviendo a sentirse frustrado. Podía ser cierto, tenía que ser cierto—. Ya que Lord Rokkaku y Lord St Rudolph fueron los primeros en unirse a ellos, es que el asesino sea un Fuji.

La sonrisa de Niou ante la mención del apellido creció hasta que casi parecía un loco. Yukimura también sonreía más que en ningún momento anterior.

—Parece que vas a divertirte en el norte, Niou.

Yanagi apretó los puños. Quizá se iba a divertir sí. Pero él no podía hacer un análisis de ninguno de los dos que le permitiese crear planes de contención por si las cosas terminaban de forma imprevista. La mera idea de que algo en torno a él no pudiese ser racionalizado lo enfadaba. Siempre había sido capaz de obtener posibilidades y probabilidades con sólo echar un vistazo a la cuestión en análisis. Nunca le había fallado. Era insoportable que empezase a perder capacidades a estas alturas. Más, en una situación tan delicada como esta. Si no era preciso, todos ellos podían terminar muertos o sabe dios que cosas peores. Incluyendo a Lord Rikkai. Y él daría su vida por Yukimura Seiichi si le pedía que la entregase. Consentirse una duda con posibles consecuencias terribles como esa podía provocar...

—Yanagi— la voz de Lord Rikkai restañó como un látigo en medio de la sala. Dejó su diálogo mental y enderezó la espalda al máximo. Los demás se fijaron en él y deseó que no lo hiciesen—. Nosotros no nos preocupamos. Actuamos.

—Sí, Milord.


	2. La mayoría de las personas se merecen la una a la otra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niou y Yagyuu tienen una pequeña conversación privada antes de partir en direcciones opuestas. En la sala, Lord Rikkai y sus consejeros y generales vuelven sobre la posibilidad de verdadero peligro para Niou en el norte.

Lord Niou fue el primero en abandonar la sala de Lord Rikkai. Sentía que si fuese posible, su pulso estaría temblando de la emoción. Un Fuji. Merecía la pena el viaje hacia el norte si era cierto que se iba a encontrar con uno. Eran una leyenda.

 

—Niou— detuvo sus pasos y esperó a que Lord Yagyuu estuviese a su altura. Intercambió una mirada con él y sin necesidad de palabras pusieron rumbo a los aposentos del asesino en el palacio.

A Niou nunca dejaría de fascinarle el contraste entre ellos. Sus propios pasos eran silenciosos, no provocaba ningún ruido mientras caminaba. Yagyuu, por otra parte, iba siempre precedido por el tintineo de la espada en su cintura. Y, quizá lo mejor, era que siempre tenían el mismo ritmo, las zancadas eran igual en uno y en otro. Opuestos en apariencia e iguales en realidad. 

Al abrir las puertas le dejó pasar primero a él.

—Quizá estás demasiado emocionado con las posibilidades, Niou— fue el primer comentario del hombre de gafas una vez las puertas estuvieron cerradas.

—Las perspectivas son magníficas— replicó tirándose sobre la cama y colocándose en una postura que no sólo rompía todo protocolo entre nobles sino que, además, rozaba la vulgaridad. Aunque Lord Yagyuu podría explicarle todo eso, sabía que lo hacía por molestarlo, así que ignoró las formas y sus ojos fueron directos a los del asesino.

—Sea o no un Fuji, tienen a alguien muy peligroso entre ellos.

—No van a matarme— dijo sonriendo con arrogancia.

Yagyuu dudó unos instantes. Se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que quería decir y decidió que carecía de sentido que le dijese nada. Lo iba a menospreciar por preocuparse por él. Con total calma dio dos pasos hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir de allí lo antes posible. Antes de que pudiese percibir nada, Niou estaba tras él, anclándolo firmemente con un abrazo.

—Suéltame— pidió Yagyuu educadamente. La presión a su alrededor se intensificó—. Suéltame.

—Yagyuu...

—Está claro que no te importa nada si eres tan feliz con las magníficas perspectivas que te aguardan en el norte— había amargura y acidez en su tono de voz. Bajo su abrazo, Niou notaba el cuerpo tensó como la cuerda de un violín. No dijo nada porque sabía que el otro todavía no había dicho todo lo que quería decir. Y esperó a que acabase porque quería obligarlo a pronunciar en voz alta lo que se había guardado desde que estaban en la reunión—. Así que sé tan amable de disculparme— terminó Yagyuu en un susurro dolido.

—No.

—Niou.

—No.

—¿Por qué? Déjame irme— estuvo a punto de gritar, y, que él estuviese a punto de gritar significaba que ya había pasado sus límites y la personalidad tan semejante a la de Niou iba a hacer acto de presencia en breve—. Te da igual que te quiten todo tipo de recuerdo de la cabeza y te conviertan en otra persona. A mí no tiene porqué importarme.  
Niou lo soltó. Sabía que iban a ir por ahí los tiros pero no sabía que las palabras saldrían con tanta intensidad contenida.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas a meter en el nido de serpientes que es la corte de Hyoutei— masculló enfadado. Cuando los ojos de Yagyuu se posaron en él apartó la mirada. No tenía claro si lo ponía más furioso preocuparse por él que el hecho de que Yagyuu no se preocupase por sí mismo.

Estaban los dos igual y eran incapaces de darle la razón al otro. Niou jamás dejaría de preocuparse más por Yagyuu que por nadie. A Yagyuu la única persona que le importaba de verdad era el despiadado asesino. No se pondrían de acuerdo en cual de los dos estaba en más peligro.

—Objetivamente tu situación es más complicada— dijo Yagyuu dando un paso hacia el hombre de cabello blanco. No se esperaba que Niou lo agarrase de la muñeca con fuerza y lo empujase sobre la cama, quedándose sobre él.

—Yo sé cuidarme mejor. Puedo salir de allí antes de que las cosas se pongan feas.

—Poner el pie fuera de las tierras de Lord Rikkai es una sentencia de muerte para ti— rebatió con intensidad el caballero.

—Nadie me verá, nadie me ve nunca. Soy de lo mejor. Y tú... ya sé que eres el mejor. Si tú no lo haces bien allí, nadie lo hará. Pero no confío en tus métodos. No me gusta la diplomacia. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

Niou dejó caer la frente sobre el hombro de Yagyuu con pesadez. Nunca iba a entender para que tenía que hacer lo que hacía. Los enemigos había que matarlos, no ir a banquetes con ellos. Los brazos del hombre de gafas lo rodearon con ternura.

—Es mi juego, Masa— susurró en el oído del otro. Se permitió el lujo de llamarlo de esa forma que sólo él empleaba. Sólo cuando estaban a solas. Llamarlo así decía más cosas que muchos tratados que él mismo había redactado. “Masa” significaba que era la única persona del mundo a la que Lord Yagyuu quería.

—Hiro...

Y Hiro era la prueba de que un asesino sin alma como Lord Niou podía amar con intensidad.

No se dijeron nada más. Los labios de uno buscaron los del otro y dejaron que sus cuerpos hablasen lo que ellos no iban a decir. ‘No quiero que me olvides’ ‘Tengo miedo de que te ocurra algo en Hyoutei’ ‘¿Tendrás cuidado en el norte?’ ‘Si ves que las cosas se ponen feas mata a quién sea y vuelve’

******

—Entonces, los primeros en irse van a ser Lord Niou y Lord Yagyuu ¿no?

Lord Akaya jugueteaba con una de las dagas que solían ir escondidas en sus botas. Estaba sentado con los pies sobre la mesa del consejo. Que cada dos minutos las miradas de desaprobación de Lord Sanada recayesen sobre él no parecía importarle. Por lo menos, no mientras Lord Rikkai siguiese dirigiéndole esa mirada que decía ‘eres tan lindo cuando sacas los juguetes que te he regalado...’

—Sí— respondió Sir Yanagi sin dejar de mirar hacia el exterior del castillo por el ventanal—. Tener a Lord Yagyuu en Hyoutei cuando llegue la noticia del asesinato de Lord Seigaku y la derrota de Lord Higa es fundamental.

—Si se enteran de que hemos sido nosotros pueden asesinarlo— el ceño de Sir Jackal se fruncía ligeramente por la preocupación.

—Yagyuu sabe arreglarse.

Marui asintió al comentario de Yanagi tomando un trozo de la manzana que acababa de coger de la cesta que había en la mesa.

—Con sólo que te mire así de esa forma tan inhumana ya es suficiente para que te despistes el tiempo necesario para que él escape— comentó con la boca llena de manzana—. Habría sido tan buen asesino como Niou.

—¿Crees de verdad que hay un Fuji en la corte de Tezuka?— preguntó Sanada dejando de observar a Akaya y obligando a Yanagi a girarse hacia él.

—Nunca se ha sabido demasiado sobre los Fuji. De esta generación o de cualquiera. El clan es originario de las tierras de Lord Rokkaku. La última vez que estuve en la corte del Rey Sakaki, escuché un rumor que decía que en esta generación habían nacido tres niños en el clan.

—¿Es ese rumor que dice que el rey tiene de amante a una tal Yumiko Fuji?— preguntó Yukimura con curiosidad.

—Estoy casi seguro de ello— replicó Yanagi ladeando ligeramente la cabeza como si estuviese reflexionando algo a una velocidad muy superior a la de la conversación—. Además, creo que es su asesina personal. Cualquiera persona que el rey quiera ver muerta moriría bajo las garras de Yumiko Fuji.

—Me extraña que la Reina Hanamura no lo sepa. 

—A lo mejor sí. Revelarse significa que la matarían, y creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente para conformarse con el poder que ser la Reina le confiere. Aunque su esposo pase más tiempo en la cama de otra mujer.

—¿Dónde están los otros dos?— volvió a reconducir el tema Sanada a lo importante. Los demás escondieron una sonrisa. Pocas cosas odiaba más Lord Sanada que los rumores de índole amorosa.

—Es casi seguro que uno de ellos no se separa del primer consejero de Lord St Rudolph.

—Eso significa que sí hay uno entre los aliados de Tezuka— frunció el ceño. Tampoco le gustaban los asesinos. Eran desleales y carecían del más mínimo honor.

—Niou va a tener problemas— y el ceño de Jackal volvía a fruncirse de preocupación.

—No te preocupes— le dijo Marui levantándose a por otra manzana. Como siempre que había un problema, Sir Jackal miró a Lord Sanada y Lord Rikkai—. La mayoría de las personas se merecen la una a la otra— jugueteó con las dos manzanas que tenía en cada mano. Las alzó al aire y terminó decantándose por la de la derecha—. Lo de los Fuji es leyenda. Y nunca vas a saber si están a la altura o no. Lo de nuestro Niou es real. Todos sabemos de lo que es capaz.

—Cierto— un escalofrío recorrió a Akaya. Era lo que solía provocarle pensar en las habilidades de Niou—. Si de alguien tengo que tener pena, es de ese Fuji.

Sanada, en su lugar, no dijo nada. Había visto a Renji preocupado y aunque Seiichi no lo estuviese, él conocía demasiado bien a Atobe y a Tezuka. No iba a discutir quién ganaría en una guerra de asesinos. Ellos no eran el peligro real de la situación.


End file.
